Neville LongbottomThe Boy Who Lived
by Muhreecole
Summary: What would have happened if Voldemort killed Neville's parents instead of Harry's?
1. Neville Longbottom: The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter looked at the boy sitting across from him with the lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry had grown up knowing this boy because Harry's parents were friends with the boy's parents, before they died. Harry had expected most of the kids on the train to recognize the boy. The boy was, after all, Neville Longbottom. Neville was famous for something he couldn't even remember. He was famous for something that happened when he was only one year old, something tragic. Nobody knew why, but on Halloween night, eleven years before, the most powerfully evil wizard of the century, possibly ever, showed up to Neville's parents' house, killing Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, before turning his wand on Neville. For reasons unknown to everyone, the killing curse did not work and instead, killed the Dark Lord.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville. "Did your parents and you find the station alright, then?"

"Yeah, my mom grew up making trips to London a lot with her parents, so she knew where it was. What about you and your Gran? Did you make it alright?"

"Yeah, Gran has a friend who lives a few blocks from the station. So we found it alright."

The boys sat in silence for a while, with the exception of Harry's owl and Neville's frog occasionally hooting and croaking. After about half an hour of near silence, a redheaded boy that Harry vaguely recognized asked to join them in the compartment.

"My older brothers are getting carried away with their pranks, I decided it would be best for me to leave their compartment and find a new one. Do you mind if I join you two in he-" he started to ask, before his eyes fell on Neville's scar and immediately, he turned red in the face and started stuttering and apology. "I- you- I mean- l can find somewhere else…"

"No, it's fine," Neville said, turning red himself, "Please, stay. I don't mind."

The redheaded boy sat down next to Harry. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Everyone calls me Ron, though."

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm sure you know this is Neville Longbottom."

"Do I know you from somewhere, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I thought you look familiar. I know there is a Weasley that works in my mum's department at the Ministry."

"Oh! Mrs. Lilly! Yeah! My dad talks about her a lot! He's a bit obsessive about Muggles, so he was pretty excited when a Muggle-born started working with him."

The boys talked about what their parents, and in Neville's case, his Gran did for a living. After they extinguished that subject, they moved on to Sorting and what house they hoped to be in.

"I'd like to be a Gryffindor, but my Gran says they'll Sort me into Hufflepuff, for sure."

"That's nonsense, Neville," said Harry. "There's no way you could be put into Hufflepuff. You're much too brave and chivalrous for that lot." Neville turned red, but smiled at Harry's attempt to cheer him up.

"All my family has been in Gryffindor, so I hope that's where I'll be. My older brother, Percy, is a prefect for Gryffindor, so he would disown me if I didn't live up to the family tradition. What about you, Harry?"

"Well, my mum was in Gryffindor and so was my dad. In fact, all of my dad's family was, so I guess that's where I'll be. I just better not be in Slytherin. I think I would rather spend the night in the Forbidden Forest then spend one hour as a Slytherin."

Just as he was finishing his sentence, a good looking, blond haired boy with sharp features opened the door to the compartment and said, "Oh, don't worry, Potter. Slytherin would never accept you. Not when you have a Mudblood for a mother."

"Malfoy, no one asked you, so you can just sod off!" shouted Neville.

"Manners, Longbottom. We wouldn't want you making an enemy of me quite yet. I'll forgive you for shouting, just this once, and I can help you make real friends. You don't have to be friends with a mutt and a…I'm guessing he's a Weasley? Judging by his red hair, and hand-me-down robes."

"I said 'sod off.' Now."

Just as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak again, a plump witch, pushing a trolley of sweets came up behind him. "Excuse me, dears, would you like anything sweet?"

"No, I was just leaving," Malfoy replied with a sneer before shoving past her.

"Well, what about you boys? Would you like anything sweet?"

Ron shook his head and mumbled something about bringing his own lunch and Neville mumbled about his Gran not giving him spending money.

Harry, however, reached into his robe pocket and pulled out enough gold to buy one of everything. Ron looked impressed when Harry handed him some candy.

Just as they were each opening a chocolate frog, a bushy haired girl came in. "Oh, you all must be hungry. But don't ruin your appetite. We must be getting to Hogwarts soon; you'll want to save room for the feast."

"Did you come in here just to badger us about eating too many sweets?" Ron asked, spraying chocolate everywhere.

"No, I came in here to see if you three would mind if I sat with you for the remainder of the ride. Apparently, my blood status got me kicked out of a compartment. The boys were absolutely fine with me until they found out I'm a Muggle-born."

"Let me guess, the boy was a first year, blond hair and pointy chin. And a pointy nose that's so stuck up in the air, he'll drown if it rains?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It was Malfoy," the bushy haired girl replied, trying not to smile. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione screamed, but so fast it sounded like one word. "I've read about you! You're the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Hermione-" Harry cut in, trying to spare Neville's feelings. Harry knew how much his past embarrassed Neville. He didn't like fame.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…bring up something you don't want to talk about. I…I'm just surprised is all!"

About this time, the train started slowing down and the village lights could be seen. The boys all gathered up their trash and stuffed any remaining candy in their pockets.

The train conductor's voice boomed all around them. It wasn't coming from a speaker, but from all around, magically. "You will please leave all trash, animals, trunks and cages on the train. All first years will exit the train first. In ten minutes second threw seventh years will exit the train and find a carriage. First years, please follow directions from the adults once you get off the train."

There was a moment of slight panic where all of the first years tried to surge to the doors of the train. Eventually, however, they all made it off. There was only one adult so Harry figured that was the person he was supposed to be listening to. It was Rubeus Hagrid. Harry's parents were rather close to him and he was easy to spot in the crowd. All of the first years' heads only came up to Hagrid's elbow.

Hagrid instructed them to all get into boats. "No more 'en four ter a boat! No oars, 'cause they're run by magic. All right. All set? FORWARD!" All at once, all of the boats left the shore and glided cleanly over the lake, towards Hogwarts castle.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for the reviews! This is my first story and I hope you like it. I realize that someone else has written a Neville's parents died story…I didn't take their idea. I got the idea straight from the books...I realize that this chapter is short, but I just couldn't drag it out any more.***

When the first years made it into the castle, they could already hear voices from the other side of the large, oak doors across the entrance hall.

"That must be the Great Hall," Hermione whisper-shouted.

"First years, gather around here," said a stern looking, older witch. "I am professor McGonagall." When you pass through these doors, you will be in the Great Hall with the rest of the students and most of the staff. You will then be called to the front, one at a time, to be Sorted into your house. Your house at Hogwarts will be like a family. You will share a common room and sleep in dormitories, divided by gender and then by year. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Do well in classes to earn points and you will lose points for any rule breaking."

All of the first years fidgeted and Neville looked as though her were about to lose all of the chocolate frogs he had eaten on the train.

"Now, come along, all of you. Form a straight line and follow me."

The students all jostled, trying to get in the middle of the line. Nobody wanted to be first and no one wanted to be last. Harry and Neville both ended up around the middle with Ron. Hermione was a few meters in front of them, muttering to herself. Once they passed through the doors, they all fell silent. Above them, there seemed to be no ceiling. It looked as though the night sky met the great hall. Harry could see the moon and the stars. He glanced upwards every few steps and on the third glance upward, he noticed a shooting star. _I wish I get into Gryffindor _Harry thought to himself.

Once the progression made it to the front of the Great Hall, they stopped and looked ahead of them. A white haired wizard with a long, silver beard sat directly in front of where Harry was standing. This wizard, Harry knew at once, was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head," called McGonagall to the waiting first years, "and you shall be sorted into your house."

Harry waited patiently until his name was called. Harry shifted uncomfortably while a voice filled his head. _Potter…Your brain is much like your father's. Yes, I remember him well. He was a trouble maker, but wanted to prove he was more…You're very much like your mother, too…_The hat then called out for the whole school to hear, "Gryffindor!"

Harry could barely contain his joy as he sat down next to Hermione and across from Neville. Ron soon joined them. After a quick welcome from Dumbledore and some rules that Harry barely paid attention to, the feast began.

After the feast, Harry joined his fellow Gryffindor students and followed Percy Weasley to the Gryffindor tower.

Once Harry got into his pajamas, he wrote a letter to his parents to send the next morning.

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I got into Gryffindor! Ron Weasley is here too, Mum. (His dad works with you.) I think I left my Muggle sweaters in my closet. Could send them when it starts getting cooler? Thanks. Please tell Sirius that I got into Gryffindor. I'll send him a letter, too but I'll send Hedwig to you first. _

_ I spoke to Nearly Headless Nick at the feast tonight. He sends his regards, Dad. Peeves said he misses you and Sirius and Lupin. _

_I'll let you know if I need anything else. _

_ Love, Harry."_

After writing his letter, he crawled into bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
